


It isn't over.

by TheGodWriter505



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWriter505/pseuds/TheGodWriter505
Summary: Dream went to prison in the smp, but what if something else happened, what if someone takes control over his body at the scene of where he was about to get killed the third time?What if Dream hadn't gone to prison and instead turned into someone else...Read to find out more ;)
Kudos: 22





	It isn't over.

"Get in the box." Tommy says holding the axe of peace in hand as he looks at Dream who's staring at him through the mask, "No." The green hooded man says as he crosses his arms, he knows what's about to come but doesn't give two shits. "Box, Now." Tommy demands glaring at Dream who takes a take forward as everyone behind the young boy jolt their swords at the older man. 

"No." Dream says taking another step forward as he looks at Tommy who gets taken aback by the man in front of him, he's lost two lives, about to loose his third if he doesn't listen. Punz stands in front of Tommy, protecting him like he would protect Dream when they were younger, "Stay back." Which only makes Dream giggle a little, not taking his eyes off of the blonde boy who adores his discs. Dream steps forward, "What're you gonna do kill me? You kill me and Wilbur will stay as a ghost forever, You kill me and no one will ever have fun. The peace will drive you all to bits and pieces." Dream says as the axe that his older brother had against his neck starts to shake a little, as everyone behind them step forward looking at Dream who's slowly going crazy in his head, thoughts racing, heart beating, eyes glowing a different colour. 

"Kill me." Dream says smiling at the man who once held him to his chest and cradled him when the snow would make him shive, he places his hand on top on of the mans hand and grips it tightly, "Kill me, I dare you." He says but much confidant as if he wants himself to die, as if he were to never come back. Sapnap has little tears in his eyes as he sees his best friend slowly dying inside and out, he takes a small step forward as he makes eye contact with the man who once said he'd cuddle and never leave him until they grow old. 

"What're your options dear Tommy, keep me alive and chaos will spread more and more every second from every corner to every place in this world, or- or you kill me. Locking me away forever into an abyss where no one will find me and chaos will never be an option." Dream says as he grips the white hooded mans hand tighter and brings the axe closer to his neck, as Punz brings the axe back down, not having the courage to murder his younger brother. "Aww poor little Punz, can't kill his baby brother?" Dream mocks as he brings his hand towards the axe himself but instead is mrt with a dark purple sword, his reflection pointing at himself.

Dream glances towards the owner of the sword, looking at Tommy who's shaking and has pure rage filled in his eye's. "If anyone's going to-to kill you, then it's- it's me Dream." Tommy says taking a step closer to the man who once gave his a ton load of dollars and gave him friendship when he was alone, but still not having the sympathy for the man. "Then do it Tommy." Dream says as the words roll of his tongue, "Kill me." As he walks towards the younger boy and gazes down at him, looking straight into his eyes. "Do it." Dream whispers as he can see that everyone once behind the boy have now already surrounded him with bows loaded and sword out. 

Tommy looks behind the mans shoulder, looking at Tubbo who has a face filled with many emotions, regret, disappointment, poverty. Tommy wants it all to end, he wants it all to go away and wants the peace back, he doesn't want a bloodthristy tyrant who cares about an object more than his own friends to be alive. "Oh fucking kill me already!" Dream shouts looking around at everyone, "Go on, fucking shoot me, slash your swords against my skin, throw potions at me till I fucking die! Go on, d-" 

A sword plunged through his chest. Just like Wilbur, just like the man who died by the hands if his father. Dream smiles as he feels nothing and looks at Tommy who has dull eyes looking at him with disgust and hatred, "You are free." Dream says as he sways in his feet having one last glance at the boy, who wear a red and white shirt everyday paired with black jeans, the boy who gave he fought with for years in war. The boy who he loved as a dear brother but had fallen like a person who couldn't fight the suicidal world.

They all look at the dead body, Was it really meant to be like this? 

They see the mans chest stop flying up and going down like an eagle trying to catch its prey. They see the way the man goes limp on the ground as the sword goes up from being pushed higher upwards by the ground. They see how the green hooded mans face is pale from the leakage of blood and loss of his live, but the one thing they were waiting for hadn't come out yet.

Dream's Ghost.

"W-where- where is-is he? Isn't he s-suppos-e to-to be a g-ghost?" Tubbo questions as he never wanted this to happen, yes the man had caused terrible things to occur but wasn't their another way? Wasn't their always a second option?

Everyone waits for a few seconds, waiting for a ghost to appear. 

Waiting for their best friend to come back as someone who won't remember anything and peace will stay in their hearts.

"Hehe~" They hear a giggle and everyone exchanges glances not knowing who it was and trying to see who made the noise. It sounded creepy and like a psychopath, it sounded like someone were going crazy and trying to hold onto the sanity left in them. "Hehe~" They hear it again, all their heads snapping the the man who us on the floor with a sword in his chest. The man slowly stands up sluggishly, his back hunched forward as his arms follow him. "Oh dear Tommy~" They hear him say as everyone takes a step back from the man in fear and denial of how he's still alive.

"You can't get rid of me that easily~ Tehee~" The man says as he brings his head up and looks at the main boy, his hood falling back a little as his hair morphs from dirty blonde to having a strip on a red strand, his eyes glinting anf changing colour through red and bright green. "You can't leave me all alone Tommy~" The man says as he walks forward to the boy who's trying to reduce his shaking, his eyes remaining on Tubbo who's looking at him with fear and pure confusion.

Tommy feels his breath hitch as he feels a presence behind him, warm but cold, evil but good, love but hatred, he glances to the side seeing Dream's face beside his as the man himself with Tommy looks at the crowd in front of them, "We were best friends~ You can't leave me~" He hears as Tommy all but wants to run away but knowing that this man or who ever he is can kill him in a second. 

Tommy looks at Fundy who's trying to calm his breath as he clenches and unclenches his hands.

It all happens so fast.

An agonizing scream, shouts of the young boy, Tommy’s name. Warmth, pain, fear and feeling small. 

Tommy looks around as he feels a soft hand grip his wrist, looking from his blurry vision his best friend, Tubbo, dragging him as fast as he can towards the portal, towards their escape. He glances behind him, looking at everyone who's fighting the man who's somehow still alive, who's still here and breathing. He looks closer seeing red eyes staring at him closely, seeing the eyes of his worst doom. The man has handcuffs on his wrists with an arrow on his back, he sees the mans face turn a little pale and he remembers his father teaching him that those which make people scream and pale is a weakness arrow, even if their the strongest man in the world they'll feel the pain and drowsiness. 

"Hehe~ You can never get rid of me Tommy~" Dream says his head rolling sideways having a sickening glint in his eyes as he gets hit more with a sword and another weakness arrow shot at him which makes a scream of horror coming out of the green hooded mans mouth but with that he has a menacing laugh, "It isn't over~ It never was~" Dream says as Sam, his uncle, his childhood best friend, his whole life, makes him stand up and forces him to walk as Sam has no facial expression at all, monotone and silent. 

The green hooded man wasn't going to stop fighting though, the weakness arrows might've slowed him down but that doesn't mean he can't teleport away. "Bye Tommy~" The man says as he gives him a sickened smile and vanishes out of his friends and families grasp to go somewhere safer, somewhere of where he belonged too. 

\----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Uh this is a book related to the smp right now, and this book does not have any ships. But I guess thats all haha~
> 
> Leave some kudos for me pwease. :puppy eyes:  
> And leave a comment on what you think will happen next and yeah.
> 
> Bye my little readers! Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
